Raika
Raika ' ''Lightning Flash '' In its base form, it resembles a small sword such as a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba. 'Shikai: Raika's release command is Sever (断ち切れ, tachikire). In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white longsword with a hook at the end and curved shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, flames emit from the pipes. Shikai Special Ability: The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade wielder is able to resist and repel attacks. Fireball: wielder can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and by swinging forward he can release large fireballs through the air towards his target. Fissures of Fire: wielder can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, he creates large fissures of flames that travel to the enemies at fast speeds. Bankai: Raika Gōen Kaku (雷火 豪炎殻, Lightning Flash Flame Shell): Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color with a hook at the end; the inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as wielder in this form. Bankai Special Ability: In this form the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the pauldron when its powers are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the pauldron on the sword can be used as a means of defense as well. Flamethrower:While in this form, the pauldron acts as a high intensity flame thrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path. Enhanced Fissures of Fire:The abilities of the Zanpakutō are known to create fissures of fire with devastating effect. Wielder heats the blade and it turns fiery and then by slamming it in the ground it is capable of creating a large wave of fire rushing forward and further destroying any enemy that becomes enveloped in the flames. Wave of Fire: As the blade heats up, wielder holds it vertically and by slamming the sword into the ground a wave of fire heads toward the enemy. Gōen Ryūga (業炎龍牙, Ultra Dragon Fang Flame): wielder twirls the sword above their head, and the blade becomes fiery and flames shoot from the pauldron, while lightning builds and they then slams the blade into the ground accompanied by a lighting strike. The ground begins to shake as multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at varied angles to trap the opponent in a prison of flames. However, a side effect of this technique is that it leaves wielder very drained. Gōen Ryūga: Homura (業炎龍牙 焔, Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame: Blaze): wielder lifts the sword over his head and its entirety is inflamed. He then strikes it toward his opponent allowing him to send a giant fireball at the opponent. Raiendan (雷炎弾, Lightning Fireballs): wielder uses the tip of his sword to fire out a multitude of fireballs toward his opponent. Category:Shinmei-ryū Category:Zanpakuto